


Aren't you?

by Lvl11Bard



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Light-Hearted, Misunderstandings, Rumors, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvl11Bard/pseuds/Lvl11Bard
Summary: Akko has come across a blatant rumor that needs to be corrected immediately. The problem is, everyone already seems to believe it.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	Aren't you?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is just a dumb idea I had for a oneshot as I work on The Hidden Truth. I have a few more in mind, so I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The sun shone over a blissful, calm Saturday at Luna Nova. Many students were taking the day to relax and take a break from their studies, including Lotte and Sucy. The two girls had decided to remain in their room, Lotte spending the day rereading her favourite volumes Nightfall while Sucy was focused on perfecting her latest concoction. The only sounds between the two were the occasional turn of a page and the clinking of vials. 

Suddenly, the door to their room slammed open, revealing an angry Akko who marched across the room and dropped a newspaper on the table next to Sucy’s experiment. Sucy looked up to her roommate with an annoyed expression while Lotte looked down from her bunk with concern. Akko crossed her arms and closed her eyes, huffing before she spoke.

“I can’t believe this! Isn’t there any journalistic integrity these days?” Akko angrily asked.

Sucy rolled her eyes, but decided to indulge her energetic friend. “Alright, what’s bugging you enough to interrupt my research. And what’s with the big words? ‘Journalistic integrity’? You’ve been hanging out with Diana too much.”

“That’s just it!” Akko declared as she pointed at the largest picture on the paper.

Lotte dropped down from her bunk and looked to where Akko was pointing. On the front of the paper was a picture of Akko and Diana’s faces close together, eyes closed and smiling. Lotte deduced it was taken when the two girls saved the world, broadcasted on live TV. The title of the story that accompanied the picture read ‘Newest Power Couple of the Magical World’.

“What’s the matter with the paper, Akko,” Lotte asked, worried that she was missing something important.

“What’s the matter? They’re claiming that Diana and I are in a relationship!” Akko explained, waving her hands through the air.

Lotte and Sucy shared a look before Lotte shyly locked eyes with Akko. “Aren’t you?”

“What?” Akko replied in disbelief. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, you two spend everyday together,” Lotte started to explain, not wanting to upset Akko any further.

“We spend everyday together too!” Akko protested.

“Yeah, but we’re roommates,” Sucy interjected. “You go out of your way to hang out with Diana.”

“Because we’re friends!” Akko countered.

“Friends who have spent many hours alone together in the library, on top of the New Moon Tower, and around town,” Sucy responded, growing tired of Akko’s ridiculousness.

“She’s been helping me study! That doesn’t mean we’re dating,” Akko whined.

“I guess we may have jumped to conclusions,” Lotte said nervously.

“If it’s bothering you that much, then why don’t you go clear it up then,” Sucy growled, pushing the paper out of her work space and onto the ground.

“That’s what I’m going to do then,” Akko declared as she spun around and left the room, slamming the door once again behind her.

“Finally,” Sucy exclaimed as she turned back to her experiment. “I don’t know why she’s so upset about something so stupid.”

“I really thought that they were together,” Lotte commented as she climbed back onto her bunk.

Meanwhile, Akko marched through the halls, determined to sort out this misunderstanding. Though, she had no idea how to go about it. Should she talk to the students who run the Luna Nova paper? Should she go to a bigger news station and do an interview? Should she just shout it from street corners until people got the right idea. Akko wounded another corner, still trying to decide where to go, but ended up colliding with another one of her friends.

“What the hell,” Amanda complained as she rubbed her back. “Akko? Watch where you’re going.”

Akko stood up and saw Constanze and Jasminka were also walking with their rebellious leader. Offering a hand to Amanda and pulling her up, Akko took an annoyed breath before she spoke. Amanda picked up on Akko’s mood and decided to put aside her own annoyance to figure out what was wrong with her friend.

As Akko opened her mouth, Amanda interrupted. “Something bugging you? What’s up?”

Akko huffed and crossed her arms. “Yeah, listen to this. There’s a rumor going around that Diana and I are a couple.”

Amanda stared blankly for a moment before sharing a look with her teammates and then turning back to Akko. “Aren’t you?”

Akko’s mouth fell open as she stared back at the confused green team before regaining her thoughts. “What makes you say that?”

“I mean,” Amanda started while rubbing the back of her head, “she laughs at almost everything you say and I’ve rarely heard her laugh any other time.”

“I’m just funny,” Akko retorted indignantly.

“You two are also always complimenting each other,” Amanda continued, “even talking about how good you think the other is.”

“She’s my rival,” Akko replied. “There’s nothing wrong with me acknowledging her strengths. And everyone thinks she’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, but you say it the most,” Amanda lightly teased.

“She’s also taken you to several fancy restaurants,” Jasminka added.

“Those are just formal dinners since we're both important to the magical world,” Akko stated proudly.

“She’s also taken you back to her estate multiple times,” Stanbot, popping out from behind Constanze, pointed out.

“She needed help restoring her household,” Akko explained. 

Amanda looked back to her teammates again, causing them all to shrug at the same time before addressing Akko again. “I guess that explains it, but it does look like you too are closer than friends from an outside point of view.”

“Jeez, can’t two girls just be good friends without everyone assuming they’re in love?” Akko complained, throwing out her arms in anger.

Amanda put up her hands in a surrendering gesture. “Alright, alright, sorry. We didn’t go around telling everyone you two were a thing. It’s just something everyone thinks.”

Akko let out a frustrated growl before sleeping over. “Sorry, I’m not mad at you. I just want to get everything clear.”

“Well, good luck with that,” Amanda laughed as she and her team continued on their path. “You’re probably going to need it.”

Akko sighed as she also continued through the halls of Luna Nova, although with much less energy. Wandering aimlessly around the building, Akko wondered how she was going to correct everyone’s assumptions. After a while, she heard a door creak and looked around, realizing that she was just outside the room of her favourite professor and idol.

“Akko?” Professor Chariot asked, surprised to see her pupil. “Is everything alright? You look like something is bothering you.”

Akko looked wearily at her teacher and sighed, prompting the older witch to invite her in for a cup of tea. Once the two were settled, Chariot poured two cups of tea and offered one to Akko. The Japanese girl accepted with a weak thanks and another sigh.

“Please Akko, you know you can tell me anything,” Chariot encouraged. “What’s on your mind?”

Akko looked up to her and smiled, already feeling better. “Thanks. It’s nothing super bad, but there’s a rumor that’s lying about me and Diana going around.”

“That’s terrible,” Chariot sympathized, “What are people saying?”

“That the two of us are dating,” Akko explained.

Chariot tilted her head and blinked twice before she asked in her most innocent voice, “Aren’t you?”

Akko nearly fell off her stool as she struggled to deal with her idol falling for these false rumors as well. “Not you too! Diana and I are just friends! Why does everyone think we’re anything else?”

“Er, um,” Chariot stuttered, “it’s just that, well, you two did start that fan club for, um, me, that only seems to consist of the two of you. It looked like an excuse for the both of you to sit in a small room together, alone, for hours at a time.”

“It’s a legitimate club!” Akko argued. “We’re just waiting for more members to realize how great you are.”

Chariot blushed under the praise, but continued. “You two are also always talking about each other, even when the other isn’t around.”

“We’ve been through a lot together!” Akko shot back. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“It’s just that...” Chariot thought for a moment, “you almost seem obsessed with her sometimes.”

“When have I ever been obsessive over anything?” Akko asked, annoyed.

Chariot just shot her a look and gestured to herself, causing Akko to smile sheepishly.

“Right. Well the rumor is still wrong! I don’t want people to get the wrong idea,” Akko complained.

“If it’s a problem, then maybe you should talk to Diana about it,” Chariot suggested. “After all, it does affect her as well.”

Akko stood and looked to Chariot with glee. “You’re right! Diana will know what to do! And I’m sure she’ll want to clear this up as well.”

Before Chariot could say anything more, Akko gave a quick goodbye before speeding out of the room. 

“Well darn,” Chariot remarked, “and I thought they were so good together.”

Akko rushed around the school, checking Diana’s room, the library, and the courtyard. It wasn’t until she checked the cafeteria that she finally found her blonde rival. Diana was seated and having tea with Hannah and Barbara when Akko rushed up to them, desperately trying to catch her breath while barely sputtering a series of words.

The members of blue team looked bewildered for a moment before Diana put down her tea and put a hand on Akko’s shoulder. “Akko, calm down. What do you need to tell me.”

Akko slowed her breathing and looked at Diana with a serious expression. “Diana, we have a problem. People are going around spreading lies about the two of us.”

Diana furrowed her brow, but tried not to let too much emotion slip. While she was used to gossip and scandals that came with the upper class, she was afraid Akko would get dragged into as well. Diana braced for the worst as she probed Akko for more information.

“And what are they saying?”

“That you and I are a couple!” Akko exclaimed, throwing her hands out to emphasize her point.

Diana’s face didn’t move, save for one of her eyebrows raising. Hannah and Barbara shared a look while Akko waited for a response. Other students and staff caught attention of the conversation and the whole cafeteria seemed to go quiet in anticipation.

After what felt like several minutes, Diana finally spoke. “Aren’t we?”

“Eh?” Akko’s mind nearly went blank as she tried to comprehend Diana’s response, but managed to keep herself focused. “What do you mean, aren’t we?”

Diana took a deep breath. “Akko, we’ve been on several dates.”

“I thought we were just hanging out,” Akko explained.

“We say ‘I love you’ to each other all the time,” Diana continued, growing frustrated.

“... As friends, right?” Akko asked, losing her nerve before an enraged Diana.

“Akko,” Diana said as calmly as she could muster, “we’ve made out.”

“I thought that’s how Europeans greeted their closest friends,” Akko replied timidly.

“Akko, think about it,” Diana ordered, standing up while crossing her arms.

Akko looked up at her, dumbfounded, going over all the conversations she had today. “Oh, I guess we’re going out.”

Diana sighed, but her expression became much softer. “You’re lucky you’re adorable.”

Diana placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead before she walked off, her teammates trailing behind her. The rest of the cafeteria continued as usual, mildly amused by Akko’s antics. Akko stood in place, her mind slowly returning to full speed. After she had fully processed the recent events, she straightened her back, crossed her arms, and smiled triumphantly. 

“Diana and I are going out,” She said happily to herself before her eyes went wide and she dropped her arms. “I should probably go clear things up with my friends... again.”


End file.
